Boredom and Diplomats
by Starfool
Summary: Goku is bored out of his mind; Nataku is "sick", Kenren is MIA, Tenpou seems distracted, and Konzen has to deal with diplomats. Fortunately, one of those diplomats is as bored as he is. Saiyuki Gaiden timeline. No pairings.
1. The Diplomats' Arrival

**This is my first Fanfic in a long while, so constructive criticism would be great. Of course, I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Heaven, being Heaven, was a peaceful place where death held no power and conflicts were hidden from the public eye. Gods filled out paperwork and the Military dealt with problems on Earth. It was a place where time drifted by without leaving any impression it had been there. There were fake smiles to share on quiet walks near the cherry trees and gossip to be whispered when no one else was around. Bored was a common ailment. Change, if at all present, came too slowly to be a relief. All in all, it was quite a lovely place.

"GET OUT!"

Three bodies ran unceremoniously out from the office they had been creating a disaster in, laughter trailing after them. Konzen couldn't believe their gall. The beautiful blonde man had been away for only ten minutes and not only had his paperwork been turned into origami, but someone had decided to decorate his walls and desk with what appeared to be marker. Why Tenpou hadn't even considered stopping Goku and Kenren was beyond him. Instead, he had been helping Goku with the origami. You'd think the Military's most brilliant strategist would act nothing like a doting mother. Konzen spent several moments shaking with anger before he sighed and flopped into his chair. He didn't know where to begin cleaning the mess up, and he didn't have that much time. Some diplomat was coming to visit. Being the Merciful Goddess's nephew, he had no choice but to be there when she arrived. He fumed silently, choosing to start with the paperwork.

By the time he left to greet said diplomat, his paperwork was sitting in a neat stack and most of the marker had been removed form his desk. Unfortunately, the walls would have to be repainted. He'd make Goku help with that. It would keep the monkey out of trouble.  
His young charge followed him out the office. "Konzen, where are you going?" Goku looked up at his guardian with curious, gold eyes. There was something in his manner that made one think of a puppy.

"I already told you!" Konzen snapped. "There's a diplomat coming and I have to be there! If you want to go with me, you have to stay quiet! And don't wander off!" His violet eyes glared at the young brunette. The only reason he was taking Goku with him was to prevent another fiasco in his quarters. At least, that's what Konzen told himself.

Goku nodded eagerly, beaming. Konzen wondered what he had gotten himself into as Goku skipped ahead into the large hall where other Gods were already gathering. Konzen snagged the boy's long brown hair. "What did I just tell you, monkey? We're sitting over there." He dragged the boy over to a row of seats at the front of the hall. "Now sit and stay seated."

"But Konzen, this is boring." Konzen's eyebrow twitched as he was forced to listen to his whining. "When is the diplomat going to get here?" Konzen didn't have to answer as the silence filled the hall. The Merciful Goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu strolled down to the end of the hall to take her seat on the dais. Jiroushin followed respectively behind her. She took her seat and nodded to her manservant.

"All stand to welcome the Ave Maria Azura and her companion, Lady Satu."

Everyone stood, some more excitedly than others. There wasn't a single person there who didn't want to get a good look at these diplomats. Goku strained his neck to see them, his golden eyes gleaming.

First came a beautiful young woman with auburn hair pulled into a low side ponytail. She wore flowing green robes and a golden circlet. Each step spoke of graceful power as she walked with a steady, almost arrogant tempo. Her brilliant blue eyes surveyed the gathering with a fierce pride.

Behind her came another young woman. She had a young, vulnerable face and wide grey eyes full of innocent curiosity. Like her companion, she wore flowing robes, although hers were bright red and seemed too large for her tiny body. Long ash blond hair was braided back, a jeweled hairpin set at the bottom. Her head turned slightly from side to side as she tried to see as much as she could without being too obvious.

The two of them reached the dais, and bowed low before Kanzeon. The other gods took their seats. Konzen pulled Goku into his when he saw the child was still standing. The Merciful Goddess stood.

"Ave Maria Azura, Lady Satu, welcome to Heaven. I hope your stay here is a pleasant and interesting one."

"Merciful Goddess, it is an honor for us to be here. You have our deepest gratitude." The older diplomat spoke clearly, her respectful voice carrying effortlessly. Having said their greeting, the two straightened.

Kanzeon motioned to Jiroushin. "Jiroushin will show you to your rooms. While you are here, please feel free to order him about. We will be having dinner in roughly an hour. Please relax while you wait." She took her seat as the two diplomats bowed again and followed Jiroushin out of the hall.

As soon as the door was shut, voices began to buzz around the hall. Goku turned to Konzen with shining eyes. "Wow Konzen, they look so cool! Are all diplomats like them? One of them doesn't look much older than me!"

His guardian turned to leave. "Whatever you say, Goku. Come on, it's time to go."


	2. First Meeting

Despite his interest, Goku didn't think much about the diplomats until several days later when Konzen had to unwillingly attend a meeting with them. He had been busy between helping repaint Konzen's office, which he made a spectacular mess of, going to Tenpou's to reorganize his library, and working on a flower chain for currently sick Nataku. Goku pouted as Konzen told him, "No, you can't come."

"But Konzen!"

Konzen sighed. "Look Goku, you have nothing to do with the diplomats, but I have to go. Why don't you go give that necklace to Nataku and then play with Kenren, or something. I bet they'd both be really happy." Not even Goku's puppy eyes would win him this argument.

The distraction worked. "You think so, Konzen?"

"Yes, I bet they would." Konzen almost felt guilty for telling that to Goku as the boy ran excitedly out the door. He actually had no idea, although he wasn't about to admit it.

Goku was disappointed to learn that Nataku still couldn't have visitors, but at the same time the woman had been very nice to him and even promised to give Nataku the flower chain. That done, Goku went off to go find Kenren.

According to Tenpou, Kenren was still busy taking care of some military business and he himself couldn't play for the same reason. Goku went back to pouting for a bit, but soon tired of it. With everyone so busy, there was only one thing left for the boy to do: explore.

* * *

It was some time later when Goku realized he was lost. He had wandered a lot farther away than usual. Konzen was going to be pissed.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" A soft feminine voice called from behind him.

He turned, surprised by it. There was a young girl with ash blond hair standing there. His golden eyes grew wider as he recognized her. "Hey, you're one of the diplomats, right?" A large grin split across Goku's face. "That's so cool!"

Large grey eyes blinked at him. "Azura is the diplomat."

"But you were with her, right? And you were included in the introduction." A frown scrunched up his face as he thought about the introduction. Details had never been Goku's strong point.

"That doesn't make me a diplomat." Her point was valid. "But I am lost and that meeting is probably over by now."

The comment brought the smile back to Goku's face. If the meeting was over, he could play with Konzen! "Alright then, follow me!" He snatched up her hand, tugging her along with a smile. "I'll take you back."

She slipped her hand out of his, but continued to follow him. She didn't have any better options. "You know where to go right?"

"Of course." Goku hoped his grin was reassuring. "My name is Goku by the way."

"I am called Satu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Goku-san."

"San? I'm Goku, just Goku!" His scowl was more adorable than fierce. "There's no need to be formal."

For the first time, a smile began to appear on Satu's face. "Okay then, Goku."

For some reason, he felt satisfied. The smile suited her much better than that shy one she had been wearing earlier. "Now we're going this way!"

* * *

It didn't take Satu long to figure out that Goku was as lost as she was. The key clue had been passing a rather large rock with a snowman shape four times.

"Do you really know where you're going?"

"Well, sort of. We'll get there eventually. Besides, Konzen would come looking for us."

"But I thought you knew where you were going…"

Goku turned to look at her, and the disappointment on her face stabbed him several times with guilt. "Don't worry, we'll be fine! Um, tell me about yourself while we walk!" It was lame, but he didn't have any better ideas.

She considered the question, head tilted to one side. "Like what?"

"Like… Where do you live? What do you like? I don't know." He paused to pick some pretty purple flowers. They were the same color as Konzen's eyes.

"I live in Ave Maria with Azura and Shi-chan," she told him, head raised as she thought.

"Shi-chan?" The hyper active boy bounced along the path, Satu at his side.

She nodded eagerly, something flitting in her eyes that Goku didn't recognize. "Shi-chan is Azura's twin brother. They look almost exactly alike, except for their eyes. Azura has blue eyes, but Shi-chan's are brown, like honey. Shi-chan is amazing."

The reverence seeped in her voice poked Goku's curiosity. "Is he really strong then?" Satu had started nodding, when Goku suddenly ran forward. "Look, Satu, there's the main building!"

"Eh? Hey wait!" Satu took off after him, fear flying across her face at the thought of being left behind.

Goku, not seeing the fear, laughed. "Bet you can't catch me, Satu!"

He also missed the determination on her face. "Oh yeah? Just watch me!"

* * *

It wasn't until Konzen found them several hours later that the improve game of tag ended.

"Just where have you been monkey?" he growled, eyeing Goku's new playmate. He wasn't certain if he should be glad she wasn't Nataku, or worried because she was a diplomat.

"Playing with Satu. Satu, this is Konzen." Goku smiled breathlessly. His face glowed with well-spent energy. She had been a difficult opponent.

Satu gave Konzen a smile and a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Konzen Douji. I am Lady Satu, traveling companion of Ave Maria Azura."

At least she had some manners. "It's nice to meet you. Come on Goku, we have to go visit Tenpou to help finish cleaning his place."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" He took off, only to pause for a moment to give Satu a wave. "See yah later Satu!"

"Hey, what did I tell you about running! Damn monkey…" Konzen muttered as he followed the boy.

Satu simply stood there for several long moments. Her unreadable grey eyes stared after them. Suddenly, she smiled and laughed. "So that was Goku. Seiten Taisei Son Goku. How interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Ave Maria is the name of a town, and organization I created as well as Azura's title, which represents her high status within said organization. Ave Maria deals with the balance between various worlds and dimensions. Azura and Satu are here at the request of Kanzeon, although just what she's up to has yet to be determined...**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Kenren Returns

It was early the next morning (too early if you asked Konzen) that Satu and Azura came to visit. He was certain that the whole thing was Satu's idea. Goku, on the other hand, was ecstatic and had immediately dragged her outside to play. Konzen sat down with a huff, intending to work on his paperwork before the monkey decided to turn it into artwork.

Azura's blue eyes studied him carefully. "Not much of a host, are you? Ah well, I can't blame you for not being interested. After all, too much flattery starts to kill a girl after a while. Especially beautiful ones." She sighed dramatically, pretending to look away with an overly mournful expression.

Konzen was not amused and contemplating how he might be rid of her. Where the hell was Kenren when he needed him?

There were several moments of silence before Azura looked directly at him and smiled. "I like you. You don't fall for idiocy." She seated herself down on the windowsill where she could easily watch the two pipsqueaks frolicking around. "And your charge is adorable, if too hyper for me. How'd you end up with him?"

"It's a bit of a long story and I'm trying to do paperwork," Konzen fibbed with the hopes of having some peace and quiet.

"That you've been stamping without reading? Humor me a bit since I'm stuck as your guest for at least the next hour." Her eyes never left the two children below.

If Konzen had been human, he would have cursed the Gods for creating constant disruptions. However, he wasn't actually reading any of the paperwork and knew he was being rude. He leaned back in his chair to get a good look at her. "There isn't really much to tell. The Not-So-Merciful Goddess dumped him on me after agreeing to take him. He's a pest."

Azura chuckled. "Well, you're doing a good job with him. And Fate can be obnoxious like that, hm?"

"You got that right," he grumbled, thinking about the other "child", also known as Kenren, who had followed Goku into messing up Konzen otherwise boring life. "I take it you're Satu's guardian."

"You could say that, yes. Ah, they're coming back up."

"Konzen, Konzen, Konzen!" Goku chanted excitedly as he rushed into the room, followed by a beaming Satu. "Can we go to Tenpou's? Please?"

Konzen picked up a paper idly, pretending not to see those golden puppy eyes. "Do what you want, monkey." Like hell would he ever actually say yes.

"I'm not a monkey!" the boy snapped as Satu giggled and Azura snickered. Goku grabbed Satu's hand, which she did not remove this time, saying, "Let's go, Satu!" They raced out of the room.

Still smiling, Azura stood. "I'll leave you to that annoyingly overwhelming paperwork of yours. I can't let my charge wander off again. See yah Konzen." She waltzed out with a small wave.

Konzen sighed, resting his head momentarily in his hands. Finally some quiet.

Goku, Satu, and Azura arrived to find Tenpou treating a stupendously wounded Kenren. "Ken-nii-chan, what happened?"

Tenpou gave them a light smile. "Oh, Kenren just ran into some trouble again. Why don't you help me patch him up, Goku? Make sure you pull the bandages nice and tight so that they don't come loose." The boy eagerly set to work.

"Not so tight you, stupid monkey, I'm injured here!"

"I'm not a monkey and Ten-chan said to pull tight!"

"He didn't mean that tight, idiot!"

"I think you mean he isn't pulling them tight enough, Kenren."

"Do you have a grudge against me!"

Azura and Satu looked at each other, the former grinning wildly as the other giggled with amusement. "Go help him, Azura, You have lots of experience with wounded people."

"And here I thought you would have more, Satu," Azura teased, "with the way you take care of my idiot brother."

Satu's face went bright red as she muttered something under her breath. Azura smirked and sauntered over to them. "Do you boys need help, or can you handle it Goku?"

"I've got it, Zuzu-chan!"

"…Satu, why is he calling me Zuzu-chan?"

"Because I told him he could. It sounds so cute when he says it." Satu glanced up at her companion's face and began to slowly back away. "I'm sure if you tell him not to, he'll stop though. Right, Goku?"

Goku looked away from a particularly difficult knot. "What, Satu?"

Kenren aimed a kick at Goku, which failed miserably due to him being more or less tied to the chair. "Pay attention monkey! It's my injured body you're bandaging!" And so the arguing resumed.

"Yes, Goku won't call you Zuzu-chan if you don't want him to," Tenpou answered Azura, ignoring the chaos.

"See I told you so!" Satu declared, crossing her arms victoriously.

"Hmph." Azura studied Tenpou's face for a second before she gave a nonchalant shrug and turned away. "As long as he stops, it doesn't matter. If you don't need help though, I've got to run. Being a diplomat is so annoying." Her hand went to her forehead in one melodramatic swoop. "Oh, the horrors of diplomatic visitations!" One could just image her surrounded by roses and sparkles.

"Azura, stop being stupid and go already. You're going to be late."

"What was that, brat!"

"Um, Miss Azura, if Miss Satu is right about the time…"

"Fine, I'm going! Later!" The door was slammed shut behind her.

Satu and Tenpou exchanged glances, the argument between Goku and Kenren never pausing. "Actually, I'm suppose to be at that meeting too…"

"Then you should go, Miss Satu."

"First, I'm going to help Goku a bit! Goku, you should tie it like this!" Satu bounded into the chaos energetically, leaving Tenpou to watch with his frighteningly cold smile.

"Hey, don't you do that, pipsqueak number two! Be gentle damn it! And where did that hot chick go!"

"My name is Satu, numbskull, and Azura had to leave, which you'd know if you had enough brain cells to multitask! Now shut up and stop squirming, or you'll get blood on the floor!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, brat, to talk your elders like that!"

"Elder? Who are you kidding! You don't even know how old I am! And I'm a diplomat!"

Kenren grimaced. "And how old are you then, you little monster?"

She flinched and gave him a sudden glare. Kenren immediately regretted his word choice. "Actually, I don't know." Satu gave the bandage she was holding a sharp tug.

"Really? I don't know how old I am either!" Goku said excitedly. "I think Nataku and I are the same age though, and you're probable the same age as us!"

She looked a bit surprised at the idea, and then smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right, Goku."

Kenren was silent a few moments. "Well, you're a brat alright, but you ain't much of a monster."

Her grin was humorless. "That would depend on who you ask. But, since you seem to be just fine, I really should go to that boring meeting. Even if I'm late."

"Oh, but Satu…"

"She's right, Goku. Besides you two can play tomorrow. And I think those bandages aren't quite right. You and I can fix them while she goes…"

Satu left while they continued to discuss Kenren's bandages and stupidity. She didn't mention that tomorrow was her last day in Heaven.


	4. Goodbye Goku

**Okay, I wrote this a while ago, but never posted it. This is the final chapter I think. Perhaps I'll try rewriting this in the future, but that's a bit hard when no one reviews with constructive criticism. I do thank all of you who did favorite and/or put this on Story Alert. It's for you people that I decided to finish this story, although it may end up as the beginning of a new one. We'll see.**

**Obviously I don't own Saiyuki. Satu and Azura and Ave Maria are mine though. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kanzeon Bosatsu was alone with Azura by the time Satu arrived at the meeting. A chessboard had been set up, and Azura was clearly losing. Maybe it was the way she glared at the Merciful Goddess' pieces, or the scowl that ruined her lovely face that made it obvious. Either way, she was no longer a source of entertainment to the hermaphrodite who immediately gave her attention to Satu.

"It's about time you got here, Satu. Your companion was beginning to bore me," she huffed, stretching her body luxuriously.

"Well, Azura is terrible at chess," Satu acknowledge, taking a seat between the two. "She's too direct. I can't figure out how she makes a good diplomat for the life of me."

Azura grumbled in response, choosing to listen with half an ear so she could plan out her next move in the chess game. The Merciful Goddess laughed.

"Down to business I suppose. What do you think of Goku?"

Satu knew she had their undivided attention, even if the Goddess was only looking at her lazily with sharp eyes and Azura's gaze had only flickered away from the board for a second. She chose her words carefully.

"I can see why you asked us to take a look at him. With that much power, he could be a potential threat to the world boundaries. However…" She paused, unconsciously bringing her hand to the brilliant red hair jewel once again set at the end of a braid. "As long as he's in a stable environment, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Azura smirked suddenly, moving one piece forward. "Your move, Kanzeon."

The Goddess studied the board for a moment before quickly making her move and returning her attention to the young girl in front of her. "And you are certain Heaven is a stable environment?"

Satu laughed. "Not with the politics that govern this place. But if certain idiots don't interfere with his current arrangement, it should be."

"You don't believe that for one second do you, Satu," Azura muttered as she once again moved another piece on the board and Kanzeon once again moved hers without seeming to spare much attention.

"The purpose of bringing him to Heaven and placing that diadem on him was to keep him under control," Kanzeon admitted thoughtfully. "Konzen… I wonder if you can protect the boy."

"For now, it should be within your abilities to take care of any major problems, Kanzeon."

"You're a cocky little thing, aren't you? Well, given your heritage, I'm not surprised." Kanzeon smirked.

"Check. Mate."

With a start, Kanzeon stared at the board again. "Damn."

Azura leaned back with a grin. "Direct one may be, but that doesn't mean one can't win."

The Merciful Goddess laughed for a long, long time.

* * *

Azura and Satu stopped by Konzen's office with what felt like very little time to spare. Goku, expecting another day of playing, had enthusiastically run out to meet them. It confused him when Satu didn't meet his eye right away.

"Satu…?"

She slowly raised her head. "Goku… I'm leaving today."

That stopped him short.

"Leaving?"

She nodded. "It's the last day."

Goku, being Goku, stood in shock for all of 15 seconds before tackling her with a hug. "Don't go!"

Satu stumbled a little bit at the force of his glomp, before wrapping her arms around him. "I have to Goku. I… I can't stay here in Heaven."

"Why? Why can't you stay?"

"Because there are people waiting for me at home. People like Shi-chan. I have to go back to them." A small sad smile graced her lips, and she took a step back to look him in the eye. "But let's play for now so we won't have any sad memories!"

Goku rubbed his arm across his eyes, hiding the tears he would insist had never been. "Okay."

They started off with a game of tag, which escalated into a wrestling match, before going off to search for flowers. Goku's were purple and yellow, of course, while Satu's were simply a mess of colors. They then turned to origami, only to end up back outside hiding each other's origami and looking for their own. All the while, Azura watched from Konzen's office as he did his paper work. He'd actually made some headway and an end finally seemed in sight. They only shared one brief conversation.

"Hey Konzen, take good care of the little guy, okay?"

Konzen snorted. "As if he'd ever let me forget about him." He couldn't see the smile on Azura's fair face but that made no difference. He didn't need to see it to know that, for some strange reason, she was pleased with his answer.

When Azura called to them, Goku and Satu exchanged glances. "Do you really have to go, Satu?"

The young diplomat assistant nodded. "You know Goku, they say that there is a time to meet, a time to part, and a time to meet again. This may be goodbye, but we'll meet again. I just know it! So until then, you better not forget!" His large golden eyes blinked at her and she knew he had not understood her words. She was his friend, and therefore important, but there were others who meant much more. One day, if he remembered, he would understand.

Satu turned suddenly, practically running to Azura, before turning sharply, and waving. She was far enough away that he couldn't see the tears leaking from her eyes. "Good bye, Goku! Until we meet again!"

He raised his arms to return the wave. "Until we meet again, Satu!"

* * *

A girl screamed as a flashing blade pierced her midriff, tears pouring from her grey eyes. Why? Hadn't she lost enough, the little she already had? Did she have to lose him too? Why was she cursed so?

A boy screamed as his sun dissolved into dust, desperately gathering up the fine particles into his arms. Why? Why did they have to take it all away? Why couldn't he protect what mattered most? What did it matter if he was alive, but they were not?

_There is a time to meet, a time to part, and a time to meet again. What if in parting, they are destroyed? What if they do not wish to meet again?_


End file.
